robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox.stream
Part 1 - The Site Long, long ago, in April 2009, there was a streaming site known as roblox.stream. It had a very small, tight knit community of about 500 people. Their streaming service was like an old version of twitch and it was very good. Generally, there was about 6 regular streamers: kingeric101, Souped, sircarlos, hyperman6, GrinWide, and 7username7. Out of all of them, sircarlos was the most active and popular streamer. The way he streamed was unique. He streamed a form of ROBLOX known as "Hardcore ROBLOX Longplay". Essentially, this could've been walk down a bridge extending hundreds of studs into the distance. His streams varied from 1-6 hours, depending on the time it took him to finish the thing. While he played, he would kinda talk with the chat, keeping everyone active. One day, he completed a longplay in 43 minutes, his quickest time. He was pretty thrilled and yelled, in his excitement "CAN THE STREAM MODS BEAT THIS? I THINK NOT!". Unfortunately, the stream mods were listening. This angered them much, and so they decided to make a level for sircarlos. Part 2 - The Stream sircarlos decided to test the level out the next day. What it was was a simple staircase- keep walking,jumping,doing whatever to get up. His viewers eagerly tuned into the stream to watch sircarlos ascend the staircase. What they weren't expecting, however, was how long it was. After about 6 hours without any real progress, his fans started to wonder when it would end. At about the 17 hour mark, his fans started to hear breakdowns in his voice and he began to say stuff like "Is this finished?" "when will the pain end" and "make it stop". This lasted for 3 days until eventually, sircarlos slumped down on his computer. Suddenly, the chat changed. robloxstreamowner: YES sircarlosfan444: is he okay? adgod: Nah, he's dead. therstreamadmin: YES FOR US Part 3 - The Kidnappings The stream lasted for 4 hours before being taken down. Most of the fans and streamers stayed in contact through, on robloxstreamrenunion.com, with the exception of the mods, who were banned on sight due to them killing carlos. However, on 23rd May 2009, Souped went missing. He used to be one of the most active posters, and people were surprised he went missing. However, Souped's roblox account was found playing the same game as sircarlos. adgod and a few other people went to check if he was okay. Here's what happened. adgod: Why are you playing this? Souped: just testing it out that's all hyperman6: Why? Souped: figured out it would be fitting They then left, thinking that it was quite strange that Souped was playing that game. The next time they joined, and asked Souped if he was okay, they got no response. While everyone had been worrying about Souped, however, all the other streamers had disappeared. When the party of adgod and a few friends showed up, they got the same response. adgod: Guys, you've been inactive on the reunion website. Why? GrinWide: We're just bored of it really 7username7: yup. want to settle down. hyperman6: you guys enujoy yosseldf adgod: You tired hyperman? Your spelling isn't as on point as it used to be. hyperman6: islepnot adgod: Dude, just sleep. It'll be okay. hyperman6: pleas adgod then left the game. We never saw him again. nor anybody else July 12th,2012 I've pieced it all together. All the servers of people, all the leaving from the website until deletion. It's them. The mods. They're coming for me, I know it. They killed us all, starting with sircarlos. I'm the last one left. On August 25th,2012, police found a mass of bodies after a raid on a house. It was filled with old monitors and children from ages 8 to 16 slumped over them. The children appeared to have been dehydrated to death. All of them were still on a game with an infinite staircase on the website ROBLOX.com. The most recent dead bodies were of adults 18 to 27. They had shot themselves instead. Category: